


Верить ему

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: И Цири верила. Верила в его слова, сказанные сейчас, когда Аваллак'х покрывал ее шею и грудь горячими поцелуями, когда скользил по ее соскам языком, губами — обхватывая их, посасывая и вырывая из ее горла стоны. Сейчас он не мог думать про Лару, она была в этом уверена.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Верить ему

Аваллак'х нежно провел пальцами по скуле Цири, задевая старый уродливый шрам. Она не шевельнулась, не дернулась, не отстранилась — позволяя ему сделать это. Цири редко кому давала коснуться себя, особенно лица и старой раны, которая все ещё иногда отзывалась болью. Теперь уже она не скрывала шрам шарфом — привыкла, смирилась. Она — ведьмачка, поэтому не должна стесняться такой мелочи. Цири вспомнила шрамы Геральта, Эскеля и Ламберта, они были намного хуже, чем у нее, но ведьмаки будто и не замечали увечий. 

Она тихо, ничего не говоря, подсела ближе к Аваллак'ху и устроила голову на его плече. Цири знала, что он видит в ней Лару, что бы он сам ни говорил, как бы ни убеждал, что любит именно ее, Цириллу из Каэр Морхена, она всегда знала, что он все равно видит отражение своей старой любви. Первое время ее это огорчало, а сейчас Цири смирилась, понимая, что от этого не уйти. 

Аваллак'х обнял ее и поцеловал в висок. Они сидели на кровати в его лаборатории на Скеллиге, куда она смогла выбраться. Весь ужас с Дикой Охотой закончился, и они все смогли спокойно выдохнуть. Аваллак'х сидел в простой рубахе и штанах, его тело в кои-то веки не скрывали слои одежды. Цири любила его любым, но сейчас он выглядел так по-домашнему. Ей нужен был отдых, как и ему. Цири тоже была в рубахе, только это была его вещь, на несколько размеров больше и спадающая почти до колен, длинные тонкие ноги не были прикрыты ничем. 

Цири подняла голову и приблизилась к эльфу, проводя пальцами по его острым скулам, о которые легко можно было порезаться. Она прильнула к его губам своими в нежном поцелуе. Аваллак'х обнял Цири за тонкую талию, прижал к себе. В его движениях и действиях было так много нежности и аккуратности. Цири это нравилось. 

Она углубила поцелуй, проводя языком по его нёбу, исследуя его рот. Аваллак'х не сдержался и уложил ее на кровать, нависая сверху. Он перешёл с поцелуями на шею Цири, проведя по ней языком, кусая кожу и зализывая после. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала Цири, откидывая голову назад, давая эльфу больше пространства и позволяя снять с себя рубаху.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Зираэль, — чуть улыбнувшись, сказал Аваллак'х. 

И Цири верила. Верила в его слова, сказанные сейчас, когда Аваллак'х покрывал ее шею и грудь горячими поцелуями, когда скользил по ее соскам языком, губами — обхватывая их, посасывая и вырывая из ее горла стоны. Сейчас он не мог думать про Лару, она была в этом уверена. 

Аваллак'х привстал и снял с себя рубаху и штаны с бельем, аккуратно сложив это все и положив на тумбочку возле кровати, а после вернулся к Цири, нависая над ней и вновь целуя. 

Она обхватила его руками за шею и развела ноги в стороны, давая больше пространства. Аваллак'х не разорвал поцелуй и медленно вошёл в нее, заставляя цепляться короткими ногтями за спину, царапать ее. 

— Двигайся, — прошептала Цири, отстранившись от его губ только для этого. Аваллак'х подчинился, и она возобновила поцелуй.

Он двигался сначала медленно, входил на всю длину, но с каждой секундой темп увеличивался. Особо сильные толчки вырывали из Цири тихие стоны, она запрокидывала голову, выгибая спину и тяжело дышала. Она касалась своей грудью его, и это невероятно возбуждало. Цири никогда не жалела, что вновь встретила его, что доверилась и позволила приблизиться к себе. Она впервые за долгое время влюбилась, пусть и любовь эта была болезненной — с таким эльфом, как Аваллак'х, нельзя было быть уверенной в завтрашнем дне, нельзя было абсолютно точно верить его словам, но Цири верила. Она была уверена в нем. Она была благодарна ему за спасение от Дикой Охоты, за то, что позволял ей делать то, что она считала нужным, за то, что был рядом. 

Аваллак'х продолжал двигаться все в том же темпе, входил на полную длину, заставляя Цири поджимать пальцы на ногах и стонать. Ей безумно нравились эти ощущения. Они редко могли позволить себе остаться наедине, редко могли побыть вместе, не убегая ни от кого, и Цири наслаждалась такими моментами, как и сам Аваллак'х. 

Он излился в нее с тихим стоном. В этот же момент по телу Цири прошла дрожь, в глазах на секунду потемнело. В этот момент она просто, казалось, выпала из времени, из мира. 

Цири не заметила, как Аваллак'х вышел из нее, как улёгся рядом. Ее все ещё трясло после пережитого сильного оргазма. Она почувствовала на себе его руки, как он сжимал ее в объятиях. Цири положила голову на его грудь и прикрыла глаза. Она хотела продлить момент их единения как можно дольше.  



End file.
